The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kniphofia uvaria and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Echo Yello’. ‘Echo Yello’ is a new cultivar of red hot poker or torch lily, a perennial plant grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor at his nursery in Dahlonega, Ga., USA. The overall purpose of the breeding program is to make selections of Kniphofia with unique flower colors combined with a re-blooming habit. ‘Echo Yello’ originated as a seedling that arose from seed planted from the open pollinated plants of Kniphofia ‘Echo Mango’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,706) in spring of 2009. ‘Echo Yello’ was selected as a single unique plant from amongst the resulting seedlings in summer of 2011. The male parent is unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by the Inventor in Dahlonega, Ga. in summer of 2011. Asexual propagation by division and in vitro propagation has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.